


Cara's inferno

by julz_t



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, Hell's Kitchen, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz_t/pseuds/julz_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara is one of the contestant in the reality TV show hell’s kitchen. and things happen you know. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cara's inferno

***

 

Cara is sweating; her skin slick and sticky to her leather pants, her chief jacket never feels heavier. She is nominated along with Denna tonight, standing in front the world famous chief Gordon Ramsay and the light dims.

Cara’s face is expressionless, very much like Denna’s, the two blondes have been working quite well together in the red kitchen as a team and have made it this far. There are still four of them left and Cara knows one of them is going to go home tonight. She just hope it’s Denna.

Well, she thinks it should be Denna because honestly she doesn’t deserve to go home yet. Her performance has been consistently above average and she had indeed won a few challenges. But again, no one ever knows what happens next in Hell’s Kitchen, she did have a few slips there and there tonight and the English chief standing in front of Denna and her at the moment might very well think this is the end of Cara’s Hell’s kitchen journey.

Gordon looks like he is deep in thought but Cara knows damn well he has made his mind up; the dramatic tension is purely for show. He flickers his glance to Cara and then to Denna, then points his finger at Denna. Everyone in the room stops breathing all together and air so thick with the anticipation of what will come out of that mouth.

Cara keeps her expression neutral even her palms are sweating and her heartbeats are pondering so hard she swears to the culinary god that she needs to chop something up when this is over.

“Denna.” He says, thick with accent and Denna starts walking towards him and taking off her black chief jacket as she approaches. “Back in line.” Denna immediately stops unbuttoning and turns around, relief written all over her face. Cara swears she could hear a soft ‘yes’ coming from her direction.

The two chiefs standing behind them both have a shock expression on their faces that they don’t bother to hide. Denna is always seen as the underdog, they all thought Cara is going make it through this just fine.

“Damn it.” Cara hisses. She can’t believe she lost this whole thing in a face-off with Denna! She means, out of everyone in that kitchen, she lost it to Denna! Her second-in-command when they were still working as a team in the red kitchen. That weird man with long hair who insists on calling himself Darken and that idealist farm boy Richard would have been a worthier opponent in such situation. Darken has an extensively knowledge of meat and Richard knows anything there is to know about wild vegetables, Cara would rather lose to any of these two than to Denna who needs help in almost every dinner service regardless which station she is in. She thought she was going to win this or at least lose with dignity.

Now her dream to get the job in L.A has vanished and it’s all because of that burnt halibut. Cara is so angry at herself, if it wasn’t for her to go over to the garnish station to give Denna a hand, she wouldn’t have turned her back at her fish and she would not end up like this. But what it’s done, it’s done. She will have to find another way to stay in L.A. But for now, Cara can only start unbuttoning her chief jacket and walk towards the door.

“Cara.” He says her name softly, almost like he doesn’t want her to go. Cara suspects that that may be her disappointment talking and can’t look him in the eyes. She has disappointed him; she has disappointed herself and more importantly, she has disappointed Kahlan.

“Cara..” Chief says it again to get Cara’s attention. For a second Cara thinks she must have been hallucinating, imaging things, seeing things that aren’t there or whatever you want to call it, because she can’t see disappointment on the face of the English chief, instead she sees a hint of mischief.

“Cara, say hello to your girlfriend Kahlan.” And it hits her like tons of bricks. Cara’s head snaps up upon his words and the fingers that were working on her buttons freeze.

Then Kahlan walks into the dinner room with the brightest smile on her face.

Next thing Cara knows is that she is pulled into a fierce embrace by Kahlan. She hasn’t fully registered what is happening yet but her hands instinctively wrapped around Kahlan’s waist; she closes her eyes and let Kahlan’s familiar scent soothes her. “Oh Cara I miss you so much.” Kahlan whispers into her ears before crushing her lips against Cara’s, involuntarily releasing a moan at the feel of Cara’s plump lips against her own. She hasn’t seen or heard from her for so long it is killing her.

Suddenly the normally tension-filled dinner room is fully of hope and anticipations (and other kind of tension); every chief is now looking at the door and waiting for their friends and family to walk through that door.

“Denna, here’s your sisters Dahlia and Triana.” Two brunettes walk in and Denna is crying out with joy.

“Richard, your grandfather Zedd is here.” An old man comes in and pats a teary Richard on the shoulder.

“Darken your ex-wife Nicci is here.” Gordon double checks his line and shouts at the camera crew, “ex-wife? What the hell?”

“We couldn’t find anyone else…”Comes the reply from the crew.

“Alright then, let’s re-do the line.” He clears his throat and repeats. “Darken, your ex-wife Nicci is here.”

A tall blonde walks through door with what looks like the fakest smile on her face and she slowly walks towards Darken and pull him into a not-so-friendly hug. “I want 40 per cent if you win this thing.” She purrs.

“Cut!” shouted the director and everyone visibly relax. Gordon turns around and says, “We’ll take a break, spend some quality time with your family and friends. You have about an hour.”

Cara and Kahlan have settled down in the darker corner of the dinner room when the others’ families were coming in. The others are sitting in the middle of the dinner room near the cameras and crew, Cara hopes that staying in the corner will give them a little more privacy. She values her privacy and doesn’t like being in front of the camera that much but this seems to be one of the best ways to get a great job as a chief in L.A so she can be with Kahlan. She will do whatever it takes.

She turns and looks at Kahlan; one of hands is holding Kahlan’s and she brings the other up to brush away a strand of hair on Kahlan’s face. Cara knows she is grinning like an idiot; she can feel the strain in the muscles on her face but who cares? She misses her so much she doesn’t even know how to put it in words. Even though she busies herself everyday (well, in a place like hell’s kitchen, a hundred per cent of concentration is always required anyway), she stills thinks about Kahlan when she sits down and rest. When the others were drinking wine and eating cheese, she thinks about the next romantic dinner she is going to cook for Kahlan. When they were out celebrating a challenge victory, she secretly wished Kahlan was besides her.

“I thought I failed…” Cara whispers, looking down at their joint hand and softly admitting her earlier fear.

“But you didn’t.” Kahlan smiled softly, she loves Cara and she loves her even more when she occasionally admits her weakness or fear. Kahlan raises her other hand and places it under Cara’s chin, she lifts it up a little so that she can rest her forehead against Cara’s. “And I know you won’t.” She says against Cara’s lips before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Their smiles grow a little wider if it is even possible.

“I miss you so much…” Kahlan says it again, afraid that Cara didn’t hear her the first time. She pulls back a little so that she can take a good look at the woman in front of her. Cara has a smile on her face, the smile she misses but she sees right pass it and recognizes the exhaustion behind it, both physical and emotional. Kahlan caresses Cara’s cheek with her thumb, hoping to ease away some of the pressures, she knows Cara is doing this for her, for them.

Cara leans into Kahlan’s palm and sighs, enjoying the warmth comfort from the brunette; she hasn’t felt this relax in weeks. She wishes Gordon would let them stay or at least let the chiefs call them once in a while.

Kahlan let Cara enjoys this tiny moment of peace and allows her gaze to roam about a little. Her gaze finally stops at the front opening of Cara’s unbuttoned chief jacket; a little surprised to see Cara wearing her favourite red v neck top. She trails a finger along the exposed collarbone slowly and looks into Cara’s eyes, she is pretty sure Cara’s green eyes almost darken instantly, probably mirroring her own blue ones. “Don’t you think this is a bit too revealing for work?” Her tone almost scandalous.

Cara arches an elegant eyebrow before placing her hand on Kahlan’s naked knee, touching it in a seemingly innocent manner but Kahlan knows her too well to be deceived. “You’re the one wearing dress this short…” She breathes, sending a shiver down Kahlan’s spine. Kahlan is wearing Cara’s second favourite blue cocktail dress since Cara’s favourite was ripped the night before she departed for hell’s kitchen.

Kahlan’s breath gets caught in her throat when Cara’s fingers starts to teasingly trail up and down her naked inner thigh. “You said you like this dress…” Kahlan bites down hard on her bottom lip when Cara’s fingertips hike up her skirt, exposing more burning flesh. Kahlan is suddenly glad that her lower body is shielded by the table cloth and her blush can be hidden behind the darkness around them. “You said it compliments my legs…” She adds breathily.

“No… The white one compliments your legs.” Cara looks around, making sure no one is watching them and leans in closer, caressing Kahlan’s ear shell with her breathes. “This one compliments your arse.”

Kahlan shifts and her thighs twitch upon hearing Cara’s words; Kahlan sometimes wonders if it is wrong to be so turned on when Cara says things like that. Cara always knows which button to touch (figuratively and literally), she can effortlessly reduce Kahlan into a dripping pool of want with a mere few words.

“Cara…” Kahlan is getting more and more light-headed with Cara’s hand being everywhere at the same time, she moves her hand that was at the back of Cara’s neck to her shoulder and gives her a slight push. She takes a deep breath and swallows hard, gathering all her self-restraint to form a coherent sentence before Cara makes her lose her mind. “There are people around here…”

“That didn’t stop you before…” Cara purrs, refuses to cease the movement of her hand. “You said you missed me.” The blonde isn’t going to let Kahlan deny her; she crushes their lips together with such passion, trying to convey every unsaid word through her lips and her hands on her body. She needs Kahlan to know she needed this, all those nights which she couldn’t take it and needed to indulge herself with the thoughts of touching the brunette or the brunette touching her, she need her right now right there.

The intensity of the kiss defuses all the doubts in Kahlan’ mind and kisses Cara back with all her has; her tongue doesn’t duel with Cara’s for dominance, she simply let Cara takes what she wants, what she needs even though she knows deep inside her heart that it’ll never be enough. They will always want more and need more of each other. If anyone is watching, staring, or whatever, so be it, they both need this.

They both moan when Cara’s fingers finally reach the warm heat of Kahlan and Kahlan’s hip buck when Cara applies slightly more but not enough pressure. “Shh… we don’t want them to hear us now, do we?”

“You are so wet, Kahlan…” Cara says against the brunette’s parted lips; she pushes Kahlan’s knickers aside, feeling the wetness there. “Spread your legs.”

Kahlan can do nothing but to comply. She is far gone at this stage and if the slickness between her legs is any indication to how much she wants this, let’s just say she REALLY REALLY need to come. She spreads her legs immediately but slowly, not wanting to make too much noise. She almost loses it when Cara starts rubbing tantalizing circles against her clit, Kahlan has to use both hands on Cara’s shoulder to steady herself when Cara enters her slowly with two fingers.

“Cara…” She whimpers.

“Open your eyes and look at me.” Cara says softly, it’s a command as much as it’s a plea. Kahlan opens her eyes, unfocused and hooded. She can only think of how good it feels to have Cara inside her, she barely remembers to control her breathing and the moans that are so close to leaving her. Cara thrusts in and out slowly but surely, although she hates to admit she seems to be losing herself in Kahlan’s darken blue eyes; the only thing anchoring her is the deliciously warm heat around her fingers. The two are both breathing heavily, their nose touching and the surrounding is fading into background noises. Increasingly fast.

“Kahlan, I miss you too.” Cara shows her with every whimper she utters. She keeps her promises with every thrust she delivers. “There are nights when I couldn’t stand it anymore, I’d close my eyes and image you are close, touching me, kissing me…” Kahlan is close, so close and hearing Cara’s word only pushes her closer to the edge. She has not been this wet, this turned on in her life and she is going to come in record time. Liquid heat originated from Cara’s fingertips spreads through her body in spasms; she has never experience such intense pleasure in her life. Cara picks up as much speed as she can without raising any suspicions.

“I thought of being inside you… just like this and at the same time you are inside me… I closed my eyes and would see us moving together… The only sound existed was our laboured breathing and the wet smacking sound against each other…” Cara continues, concentrates on the feel of Kahlan around her fingers, clenching and pulling her in. “Then I would come. Hard against my own fingers. Do you think about me when you touch yourself?” She asks.

“Hmm… Yes, Cara, I think about you every time…I’m gonna come!” Kahlan tries her best to keep her voice down but realizes she is losing the battle. “Cara… Cara…”

“Come for me.” With that, Cara crushes her lips against Kahlan almost violently, swallowing all her moans and screams and curls her fingers.

That’s the last straw. Kahlan loses herself. Her whole being is reduced to a bunch of incoherent thoughts, her body tenses, losing herself in the seemingly never ending waves of pleasure. Her wall clenches tightly around Cara, threatening to never let go. She floods her fingers with her come and let out what would be an obscene moan if it wasn’t muffle by Cara’s lips. Seeing Kahlan like this makes Cara delirious with lust and she comes with Kahlan. They look at each other again, this time with sated grin on both of them.

“Oh God, Cara, I love you.” Kahlan leans in and kisses her kiss-swollen lips once again. She wants nothing more than to collapse onto the blonde and hold her in her arms.

“That good, huh?” Cara is now wearing her trademark smirk and her smugness makes Kahlan wants to punch her and kiss her at the same time.

“The best.” Kahlan smiles contently before leaning in to kiss her again.

Cara then brings her still wet fingers into her mouth and licks them clean, moaning slightly at the taste of Kahlan, the taste she can’t get enough. Kahlan bites her lip at the sight; she can feel that cooling fire inside her being aroused again.

“Taste good?” It’s Kahlan’s turn to be smug.

“The best.”

 

Break time almost over, Gordon Ramsay walks downstairs from his office. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Darken and Nicci deep in conversation, doesn’t seem like a friendly one, looks more like making a business deal. Then he can see Richard listening and making notes on whatever Zedd is telling him. Gordon swears he heard something sounded suspiciously like ‘chief’s first rule…’ when he walks pass them. Denna, Dahlia and Triana, in his opinion, seem a lot more normal than the two guys, they were chatting, laughing and giggling all the time. He then spares his last glance to Cara and Kahlan who are still kissing each other in their little corner. “Fucking horny teenagers.” He mutters.

“Alright guys, back to business.” He shouted across the dinner room, immediately gaining the attention of everyone. “Friends and Families, please leave now.”

Kahlan quickly kisses Cara one last time before shoving something into her jacket pocket. “Love you.” Cara stands up and walks towards where they were standing before, her gaze fixates on Kahlan’s back; she is still staring at the closed after Kahlan is gone. Chief Ramsay’s words of encouragement are loud but she registers none of them but she doesn’t need them. She has all the reason she needs to win this damn competition.

“Goodnight guys.”

“Goodnight chief.”

They all turn around and head towards the dorm. Cara puts her hand in her pocket and that’s when she remembers Kahlan shoving something in it before she left. She is going to take it out but decides not to soon as she touches it. She has no intention of sharing Kahlan’s black lace knickers with the rest of the chiefs. The idiotic grin returns to her face and she whispers, “Love you too”

Kahlan is outside the restaurant; she has no doubt in mind that Cara is going to win this competition and be the head chief in the next hottest restaurant in L.A. and she will miss her terribly in the meantime. She is not sure if absence makes the heart grows fonder but at least she knows for sure that absence definitely makes her come harder.

 

 

***  
Fin


End file.
